BAJO TUS ALAS  Y ALEJATE DE MI
by hechizo-Gaby
Summary: Candy y Terrry han madurado y ahora tienen que afrontar las concecuencias de sus deciciones y tomar las riendas de sus vidas


los personajes de CandyCandy no me pertencen etc. etc. etc. etc.

esta historia esta basada en las canciones de "Bajo tus alas" y "Alejate de mi " ambas del grupo "Camila" solo con el fin de divertirse su nombre original era DECIDIENDO MI DESTINO pero para evitar violaciones al reglamento cambie el nombre

"DECIDIENDO MI DESTINO"

19 de junio 1916 BOSTON

_Dentro de una suite de lujo Terruce Granchester tomaba el diario esperando encontrar alguna noticia de su pecosa sorprendiéndose al encontrar en primera plana:_

_ENLACE MATRIMONIAL_

_EL MILLONARIO Y EXITOSO EMPRESARIO WILLIAM ALBERT ANDREW Y LA SEÑORITA CANDICE WHITE CONTRAERAN NUPCIAS DESPUES DE UN BREVE COMPROMISO, LA CEREMONIA SE LLEVARA A CABO EL 28 DEL PRESENTE MES A TAN ESPERA…_

_Lanzando furioso el diario que sentir? Celos! Rencor? agradecimiento? ¿Qué es lo que debía sentir? si por un lado el deseaba que ella fuera feliz pero acaso lo olvido en brazos de su amigo, no! Su corazón gritaba lleno de rabia de dolor pero su mente le decía que el debía sentirse en paz pues ella cumplía su palabra de buscar la felicidad ella buscaría su camino junto a otro, el ya no podía ofrecerle nada y así se lo había dicho la última vez que se vieron _

FLASH BLACK

17 DE MAYO 1916 FLORIDA

"LA GRAN LABOR DE MEDICOS Y ENFERMERAS ESTA SIENDO RECONOCIDA"

Ese era el pequeño titular de la nota pero lo que había llamado su atención fue la fotografía de su pecosa dando una hermosa sonrisa a los pequeños que vacunaba

Era la primera vez que salía de gira desde que se casara con Susana y lo había hecho "solo" quién diría que el destino se encargaría de encontrarlo con la persona que mas amaba ahí justo en esa ciudad, se encontraba frente al hospital solo tendría que dar unos cuantos pasos y podría verla, quizás hablarle estaba sumido en sus pensamientos que no escucho cuando unos pequeños pasos se acercaban a el

_Terry! Decía Candy sorprendida que haces aquí?

_Candy! Levanto la mirada y la tenia frente a él no quiso evitar el impulso de abrazarla, de sentirla cerca de él al menos aprovecharía esa oportunidad, sentirla en sus brazos lo hizo renacer sentir que su corazón volvía a latir que todo su ser se llenada de un calor de hogar que solo a su lado sentía

Por su parte Candy solo podía sentir que su corazón quería salirse de su pecho, su aroma a lavanda, canela y maderas la estaba enloqueciendo como en los días del colegio con la diferencia de que ahora si sabía que era eso que Terry removía en ella era el deseo de pertenecerle de estar en sus brazos y no salir de ahí jamás poco a poco tuvo que separarse haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas evitando caer en esa mirada azul-verdoso que le daba la vida y al mismo tiempo se la quitaba al saberlo prohibido

-hablemos en otro lado Terry todos mis compañeras nos miran decía Candy al tiempo que tomaba su mano para caminar hacia el parque más cercano

-Terry no supo cómo pero ahora estaba sentado en una pequeña cafetería poniéndose al día?

-Eres feliz? Fue la pregunta que lo saco del letargo en el que había estado sumido

-no! Lo siento pecosa pero lo he intentado cumplí con mi deber con Susana me case con ella hace 10 meses el Duque juro que me desheredaría si lo hacia ja ja ja ja eso es lo que yo siempre quise, quien me diría que lo tendría decía con ironía Eleonor a pesar de no estar de acuerdo con mi decisión me apoya y está conmigo pero aun así te he fallado no soy feliz no puedo serlo cuando mi corazón y mi alma están lejos de mi

-Terry decía Candy al punto del llanto

-no pecosa no llores eso no lo soportaría la última vez que nos vimos estabas llorando y prometiste ser feliz lo eres Candy has cumplido tu promesa?

-con una débil sonrisa solo pudo negar con la cabeza tenía un nudo en la garganta y no podía hablar

-Ahora fue el turno de el de tomar su mano y salir de ahí llegaron al hotel donde se hospedaba él no se quedaba con el resto del elenco para poder evitar a las admiradoras así que nadie noto cuando entraron a la habitación, cerró la puerta y comenzó a hablar no le dio oportunidad a candy de protestar por el lugar

-SIEMPRE FUI ESCLAVO DE LA LIBERTAD

DE ESOS QUE SABEN FLOTAR

Y QUE BESAN EL CIELO

Y HASTA QUE APARECISTE POR AHÍ

ME DECIDI ATERRIZAR Y QUEDARME EN TU SUELO

DESCUBRI MI FE EN TU ILUSION

MI ALMA RECONOCIO TU VOZ

Y ASI SE FUE DETRÁS DE TI MI CORAZÓN

VUELO ENTRE TUS ALAS

DESPIERTO ENTRE TU CALMA

Y MI PAZ (Y MI PAZ)

Y MI RAZON

VIAJO EN TU MIRADA ME ELEVAS

SOY MEJOR DE LO QUE FUI (DE LO QUE FUI) POR TI (POR TI) AMOR…

Y HASTA HOY PENSABA QUE LA LIBERTAD

ESTABA EN OTRO LUGAR

Y HOY LA LLEVO POR DENTRO

ME ASOME AL LABERINTO DE TU AMOR

AQUÍ ENCOTRE MI VERDAD

EN TI ENCONTRE LO QUE QUIERO (1)

**-**Eso pecosa es lo que quería decirte cuando llegaste a Nueva york lo que no pude decir lo, que mi alma me pedía gritara y no supe hacerlo lloraba como un niño frente a ella

-Terry! Solo eso podía decir sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas y su alma con sus sentimientos encontrados por un lado estaba extasiada por el amor que él le profesaba y ella sentía igual y por otro lado estaba prohibido pertenecía a otra mujer no debía estar ahí tenía que salir antes de cometer una locura, antes de dejase llevar por todo ese torbellino se sentimientos y sensaciones que Terry despertaba en ella su mente le gritaba que saliera corriendo pero su corazón le gritaba que lo protegiera, lo consolara, que le diera el bálsamo de su amor para sanar sus heridas y entre sus brazos lloraron descargando sus corazones dándose la despedida que no tuvieron, la que nunca quisieron, y ahora se daban para cerrar ese capítulo de sus vidas, Poco a poco Terry se fue quedando dormido entre sus brazos.

-Terry en medio de la penumbra busco ese cuerpo que hasta hace un rato le daba calor al no encontrarlo se levanto alarmado pasaba de media noche y era peligroso que la pecosa anduviera sola por las calles al tratar de levantarse encontró una nota

**Terry:**

**En medio de mi tristeza y mi soledad fuiste tú quien dio consuelo a mi alma, en todos esos pequeños detalles cuando estuvimos juntos, cuando me hacías rabiar, cuando con una sonrisa me dabas la alegría de de seguir adelante con todos los silencios en los que dejaste que fuera tu alma la que hablara, en esas miradas que llenaban mi espíritu de tu esencia en los que no fuimos dos sino un solo ser complementando nuestras vidas, dos con la esencia de uno, un corazón con dos almas, dos cuerpos y un solo amor porque ahora sé que nuestro amor es el mismo fuerte, intenso, puro, arrebatador, de corazón que en un solo instante puede destruir todo a su paso y al mismo tiempo dar la paz y sosiego que los dos necesitamos.**

**Perdóname por todo lo que perdimos por mi cobardía por pensar en los demás antes que en ti por no darnos la oportunidad de solucionar juntos el problema perdóname por lo que pudo haber sido y no fue, por no poder arrancar de mi esto que siento por ti porque sería como arrancarme el alma no puedo pedirte que me olvides yo no puedo solo te pido que continúes tu vida busca tu camino que yo con encontrar un poco de paz y sabiéndote feliz lograre continuar **

**Siempre tuya: **

**Candice White Andrew**

**PD: No me busques mi tren sale en un una hora ya no estaré cuando despiertes.**

**Te amo y trata de ser feliz **

**-Un ángel te cuida y puso en mi boca la verdad **

**para mostrarte la salida **

**y aléjate de mi amor …**

**Yo se que aun estas a tiempo**

**No soy quien en verdad parezco y perdón**

**No soy quien crees yo no caí del cielo!**

**Aléjate de mi pues tu bien sabes que no te merezco**

**Quisiera arrepentirme, ser el mismo y no decirte esto**

**Aléjate de mi, escapa, vete ya no debo verte**

**Entiende que aunque pida que te vayas no quiero perderte. (2)**

Por toda la nota se podían distinguir lagrimas de ella al escribirla y lagrimas de el al leerla

FIN DE FLASH BACK

19 JUNIO 1916 BOSTON

En la biblioteca de la misión Andrew Candy observaba el anuncio de su boda con Albert mientras él la miraba tratando de descifrar porque de la prisa para casarse si hasta hace dos meses quería tiempo para pensarlo que pudo haber pasado en el viaje a florida que la convenció de aceptar su propuesta de matrimonio.

-Pequeña sabes que te quiero verdad le decía Albert al tiempo que tomaba su cintura con una mano y con la otra tomaba tiernamente su mentón se acercaba lentamente hacia su rostro mirándola a los ojos su beso fue dulce, tierno, suave invitándola a abandonarse lente en la caricia

-el cuerpo de Candy se estremecía al sentir la cercanía de Albert siendo tan gentil se dejo llevar trataría de ser una esposa ejemplar no lo decepcionaría, guardaría su dolor y su amor perdido solo para ella pero esa caricia le dejo una extraña sensación de bienestar creyó que fue el momento en que la tomo desprevenida

Solo faltaban 10 días para la boda y a partir de esa tarde Albert se daba tiempo para acompañar a Candy a su recamara y despedirse de ella con un beso en los labios.

Día 1 solo fue el beso hasta mañana pequeña que descanses le decía Albert mientras se alejaba hacia su habitación

Día 2 durante el beso recorrió su espalda con tiernas caricias mientras mordisqueaba su labio inferior Candy estaba ruborizada hasta la punta del cabello ese pequeño gesto de Albert le provoco una ligera descarga eléctrica descansa pequeña

Día 3 al terminar el beso paso su lengua en una caricia muy sensual sobre sus labios abrasándola acercándola más a su cuerpo recorriendo su espalda haciéndola estremecer ¿estas bien Candy? le preguntaba de una forma tan picara y sensual quien era ese hombre y donde había dejado a su amigo Albert, él jamás se había comportado de esa manera con ella

s…si es ..estoy bien –diantres tartamudeo en el momento que menos quería que notara lo perturbada que la dejaba

Con una sonrisa sensual (completamente desconocida por candy) roso nuevamente sus labios descansa mi pequeña

Su pequeña? Pensó extrañada pero demasiado exausta como para qué le quitara el sueño

Día 4 susurrándole tiernas palabras de amor sobre sus labios ella la entre abrió dándole total acceso a una sutil y sensual exploración con una mano acariciaba su espalda y con la otra sostenía su rostro acariciándolo

-¿qué me pasa?- se preguntaba ese beso la dejaba contenta con una sensación de paz la misma que Albert siempre había tenido en ella pero ahora esa caricia la alegraba le dejaba sensaciones tan… tan placenteras?

Día 5 solo un tierno y casto beso en la frente la sorprendió hasta mañana Candy

-¿¡Candy? Preguto sin poder contenerse

Albert la miro entre divertido y satisfecho ¿pasa algo?

-No! Nada es solo que tú nunca me dices Candy cuando estamos solos si eso… eso me sorprendió -uff! Al menos esta vez no tartamudeo y encontró una excusa creíble no deseaba admitir que la decepciono que no la besara y mucho mas que no la llamara pequeña la hacía sentir especial

Entre los arreglos para la boda, la tía abuela con sus clases de modales y el ajetreo de la mansión el tiempo paso sin darse cuenta cinco noches antes de la boda Albert la llevo a la biblioteca para despedirse ya que el pasaría los días restantes en la cabaña del bosque dejaria todo listo para su partida deseaba decirle tantas cosas y al mismo tiempo deseaba dejarla libre, cada una de las noches ella había respondido de diferente forma a sus besos a sus avances Le demostraba que ella estaba deseosa de comenzar una nueva etapa a su lado.

Candy en cinco días nos casaremos ¿estás segura que es lo que deseas?

-mirándolo completamente extrañada ¿acaso te estás arrepintiendo Albert? Le pregunto un poco asustada de su respuesta

-No! Por supuesto que no Candy

Entonces en cinco días Candy ! Le decía Albert con una mirada de expectativa no se movió si había un beso de de buenas noches tendría que ser ella quien diera el primer paso

-Ahí estaba otra vez Candy acaso ¿estaba enojado con ella? bueno los siguientes días serian más intensos y lo que menos necesitaba era que Albert estuviera molesto ya después de que todo termine tendrían tiempo para hablar se acerco lentamente hacia Albert que atractivo es pensó hizo una respiración profunda para calmar sus nervios ¡nervios! Desde cuando sentía nervios frente Albert mala idea sus sentidos se llenaron de un delicioso olor a maderas, cítricos, musgo y un ligero aroma picante de Mmm… pimienta negra si! Mas la esencia tan masculina de Albert hacía de esta una combinación muy erótica a los sentidos –por dios Candy deja de pensar en eso! quizás esta molesto por cómo me deje llevar por sus caricias y sus besos aahhhh! –Candy no pudo evitar suspirar profundamente caminaba sin darse cuenta en dirección de Albert

Albert la observaba parecía que estaba sumida en sus pensamientos pero estando frente a él suspiro tan profundamente que lo hizo sonreír la tomo por la cintura y ella pareció despertar de su sueño

-como diablos había ido a parar los brazos de Albert ni siquiera había notado cuando camino hacia él todo por las musarañas en su cabeza coloco sus manos sobre su pecho wow! Que ancho y bien formado lo tenía nunca se había percatado del bien formado cuerpo de Albert, al ponerse de puntitas para besar su mejilla el parecía muy divertido de sus esfuerzos por alcanzarlo de modo inocente se mordió el labio solo un casto beso Candy se dijo pero al encontrarse sus miradas no pudo evitar ir directo a sus labios rosándolos suavemente salió corriendo de la biblioteca dejando un Albert divertido y con la esperanza de que ella lo llegaría a amar tanto como él la amaba

Era más de media noche y Candy no podía dormir su corazón su cabeza todo era un lío hacia más de un mes que había cerrado el doloroso capitulo de Terry y busco A Albert para aceptar su propuesta de matrimonio buscaría ser feliz, formar una familia y seguir con su vida pero esto era demasiado pronto o no?

28 DE JULIO 1916 BOSTON

Los primeros rayos de sol entraban por el balcón trayendo consigo nuevas ilusiones y una nueva vida si hoy era el día de avanzar

Ahí frente al espejo vestida con un hermoso vestido de novia corte imperio las mangas amplias ceñido a la cintura con una caída circular ligera elegante el velo bordado a mano con hermosa pedrería una gargantilla montada en oro blanco, esmeraldas y el emblema de la familia Andrew los pendientes y la tiara hacían el juego combinando con sus ojos, maquillaje ligero acentuando sus labios en un color carmín, un hermoso ramo de rosas blancas acompañadas de dos rosas rojas aunque Albert había insistido no quería llevar las dulce candy esas eras especiales entre Anthony y ella con Albert seria todo nuevo diferente

-toc toc toc- adelante

-Terry! Lo miro asombrada y nerviosa en cualquier momento Tom llegaría por ella para entregarla en el altar

-¿qué haces aquí?

-Te vez hermosa pecas Terry la observaba con un semblante tranquilo y diferente

-por favor Terry es una locura que estés aquí creí que todo estaba dicho entre nosotros y ahora tú aquí dime qué quieres?

-Desearte que seas feliz, decirte que tus palabras lograron sanar mis heridas no me mal entiendas tu estarás siempre en mi pero no como un triste recuerdo sino como un hermoso uno que me lleno de luz gracias pecas, seguiré tu ejemplo y voy a continuar con mi vida cuídate.

Da media vuelta hacia la puerta y al tomar el picaporte la mira y le dice-" te amo nunca lo olvides"

Apenas termina de decir esto regresa sobre sus pasos la abraza y al separarse besa tiernamente sus labios sonríe y se va

Candy solo lo mira irse con un nudo en la garganta

¿Candy estas bien? pregunta Tom asomando la cabeza

Después de un profundo suspiro Candy toma su ramo sonríe y sale lista para encontrarse con su destino

Horas más tarde bailaba en brazos de Albert

-Sabes tengo algo que decirte Albert

-Dime pequeña le sonreía con dulzura para darle confianza

-Antes de llegar a la iglesia me encontré con Terry en mi habitación soltó a boca de jarro sintiendo como el cuerpo de su esposo se tensaba

-En tu habitación?

-Si! Contesto algo preocupada- Sabes vino a felicitarnos y desearnos lo mejor

-Si lo se lo único que no sabía es que el muy atrevido se entrevistaría contigo en tu recamara

-Lo sabías? Si! Supongo que no se te escapa nada dentro de la mansión

-No tenías porque decírmelo Candy

-No pero yo quería hacerlo Albert quiero que además de mi mejor amigo y confidente que ya eres seas mi compañero deseo una familia con niños que tengan tus ojos, tu sonrisa, que compartan el amor que le tienes a la naturaleza quiero una vida junto a ti y no la voy a empezar con secretos no a partir de este momento tu y yo empezamos a escribir nuestra historia te parece Albert? No espero respuesta se puso de puntitas para sellar su pacto.

-pero como te esteraste no podía quedarse con la duda

-El también vino a felicitarme después de todo también es mi mejor amigo.

FIN...

-(1) Entre tus alas canta Camila

-(2) Aléjate de mi canta Camila

Notas de la autora: gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta historia n.n


End file.
